


How does wine taste？

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	How does wine taste？

0

界塚雪特别能喝。比鞠户孝一郎还能喝。

起初只是尝了尝白兰地红茶。当时因为赌气所以往红茶里倒了太多的白兰地，带着会被呛死的觉悟一口气喝下去，意外地觉得味道不错，那个看上去有些像过度兴奋的表情吓得鞠户差点不敢让她上机甲。当然，就是这么一点点酒，界塚雪要是真的就因此神志不清了的话那就太没用了。后来在某次庆功会上大家半开玩笑地灌她酒，雪不懂推辞又没人替她拦着，一杯一杯喝下去，最后她喝得比谁都多，脑子却比谁都清楚，灌她酒的人一个个都倒下了，她还清醒得不得了，恶作剧般的拿出手机把每个人的酒话都录了下来。从此再没有人敢灌她酒。

1

毕业的时候不知道是谁出的主意搞了个毕业酒会，男生衣冠楚楚女生千娇百媚的，装出一副大人样子，端着酒杯在会场里走来走去，带着各种各样的心思笑脸逢迎，酒杯碰撞。

韵子是优秀毕业生代表，自然少不了被大家敬酒灌酒。偏偏她酒量不好，喝了两杯就开始有点晕晕乎乎，仅存的一点理智都用来摇头“不行了不行了真的喝不了了”。看着她晕乎乎的样子格外有趣，喝得有点多的其他同学也失了往日的分寸，就想再灌她点酒看看会怎么样，继续逗她喝酒。韵子晕头转向，本能地推开面前灌她酒的人，奈何来逗她的人太多，她一个人两只手怎么都应付不过来。酒杯都塞到她面前了，突然被一只横插进来的手拿走。

“你们别逗韵子了。”伊奈帆温和地笑，另一只手扶着韵子在旁边坐下，“再喝下去她就要晕过去了。”

“诶——伊奈帆——”一个显然喝得有点多的男生嚷了起来，“那可不行啊，这酒都已经倒出来了，总不能让它浪费了吧。”

“我替她喝。”

吵吵着要让韵子喝酒的人群一下子鸦雀无声，大家目瞪口呆地看着伊奈帆。伊奈帆已然一仰脖子喝完杯中酒，微笑着朝众人展示了空空如也的杯底。

“好了，你们放过韵子吧，也别再给她倒酒了，浪费。”

“卧槽界塚你行啊！”另一个男生如梦初醒，嚷了一句，“来来来我们来喝一杯！”

众人马上起哄了起来，有人眼明手快往伊奈帆手里的酒杯里倒了满了酒。伊奈帆低头若有所思地打量了一会儿在光的折射下显得晶莹剔透的液体，然后将它一饮而尽。

2

界塚雪好不容易应付完了饭局，虽然不醉但是无论如何也不敢酒后驾驶，反正离家不远，于是丢下车子自己慢慢走回家。

初春的晚风带着些微舒适的凉意拂到面上。雪将被吹得有些松散的长发拢到耳后，抬起头来眯起眼仰头看着零零散散撒着星辰的深蓝夜空。时间有些晚了，城市完全没入深沉夜色，唯有路灯在地面上均匀地投下一个个光亮的圆。她不意外地发觉家里的灯还是暗的——也许奈君已经先睡了，她并没有多想。雪走上四层楼梯打开家门，门口走廊里的灯照进玄关，投下一片温柔的淡青色。她看着地上自己孤零零的影子愣了愣。

——奈君的鞋子不在，还没回家吗？

3

韵子一开始晕乎乎的，伊奈帆给她解了围之后大家也就收敛了放过了她。她毕竟喝得不多，在一边坐了一会儿，渐渐清醒了过来。酒会还没有要结束的意思，她猛地想起来刚才伊奈帆似乎替她挡了酒，她从小到大没见过伊奈帆喝酒，也不晓得他酒量如何，要是喝多了出事了可怎么办。她连忙慌慌张张地站起来，在人群里寻找青梅竹马的身影。

——还好，伊奈帆似乎没喝醉。柔和的浅橙色灯光照在他的面颊上，看不太出他的脸色，但是那只深绯色的眼瞳依旧明亮清澈。他平时并不是不笑，在韵子的记忆里伊奈帆其实常常在笑，只不过总是浅浅的不易察觉而已。伊奈帆那样浅浅的笑容怎么也看不厌，可是别人总说他面无表情。也许是酒精的作用——不，韵子可不是在说自己——伊奈帆今天的表情似乎格外柔和，是不是控制面部神经的神经中枢不起作用了反而让他变得正常了啊。

“韵子。”伊奈帆穿过人群朝她走了过来，手里拿着空酒杯。韵子忙一把把它夺下放到一边，伊奈帆安慰地拍拍她的肩膀：“没事的，我后来就没怎么喝了。”

“你感觉怎么样？”她担忧地问。隔近了看伊奈帆的面色似乎还很正常，但她没什么把握。

“唔，稍微有点晕。不过还好。”伊奈帆抬手看了看表，“我还有点事，先走了。”

“诶？你一个人走吗？没问题吧？”

“嗯。”

“要不还是我陪你走？”

韵子拽住伊奈帆的袖子。伊奈帆微微笑了下，将袖子从她手里轻轻抽出来。

“要女孩子送的话就太没面子了。”

4

界塚家的酒量，大概都遗传给了姐姐吧。

5

伊奈帆神色如常，看上去一点不像喝多了的样子。可是他自己其实很清楚不能再喝下去了。他知道韵子喝不了多少，但他自己其实也就是比韵子强一点。大家轮番上阵，要不是他那个不知道什么时候建立起来的高冷学霸形象还保持着相当的震慑力吓退了他们，恐怕这群人是真的要把他喝倒。

……二百零七乘一千零六十一等于……伊奈帆一边走一边心算。他谨慎地确认自己的大脑尚且足以清醒，不会让他一脚踩进路边的阴沟里，为保险起见还是决定低着头看地板，沿着人行道的砖缝走着——唔，确实没有踩进阴沟，砖块们以颇有艺术感的交错形式铺着，所以前进的路线有些歪歪扭扭也并不是因为喝多了的缘故。一定是这样的。伊奈帆低着头走着，看着他的影子从身后追上来越来越短，然后超过他，变得越来越长越来越淡，然而身后又有一个新的影子接着追了上来，亦步亦趋。两只手臂前后摆动。脚下的影子深浅交替。脚步一前一后。影子前赴后继。伊奈帆看得晃动的光影入了迷，不断的循环往复让他的大脑变得僵硬麻木逐渐思考不能，几乎是没有知觉地往前走着。醉意像是潮水，起初还是低低地冲刷着意识的沙滩，然后缓慢地往上涨，淹没理智的高地，将大脑泡在水里。

伊奈帆走在微凉的深夜里，却没觉得有多冷。或许是喝了酒的缘故吧，晚风拂面，有难以言喻的舒适。心脏的跳动变得有点飘忽，轻飘飘的似乎要跟着风的方向。

6

斯雷因在床上侧躺，呼吸的频率无论如何降不下去，想要入睡的努力全然是徒劳。

管理森严的监狱才不管囚犯到底是不是失眠，到了该熄灯的时候就会把灯关掉，哪怕这里只有一名囚犯，而且还受到上层的多方关照。窗外没有月光，囚室里正是适合睡觉的，令人舒适平静的昏暗，斯雷因心想他不应该浪费这么好的光照条件，躺在床上闭着眼睛，黑暗反倒让他的听觉变得更加灵敏，让他不自觉地去关注屋外的窸窣声响。斯雷因试图去听监狱外的声音，比如经过的车辆嗡嗡作响的发动机，比如晚风吹拂初生嫩叶细碎的沙沙声，比如门轴有些生锈的监狱大门打开时“吱——”的一声——

斯雷因一惊，也不顾自己正在被人监视，猛地从床上坐了起来。这么晚了，是谁来了？他侧耳倾听，门外很快响起了急促凌乱的脚步声，夹杂着嘈杂的说话声、腰间钥匙的叮当声、肩上枪支碰撞的声音，混在一起听不清到底有些谁，唯有某个人的脚步声，虽不似平时沉稳、有些摇摇晃晃的虚浮，却依旧仿佛用荧光笔大大地写了名字一样地清晰明了，在杂乱的声响中凌然出众。斯雷因识相地没有做出进一步的行动，随手抓了件外套披在身上，等着外面小小的骚动平息或是进一步扩大。很快就有人打开了房门。

“界塚少尉要求紧急会面。”

7

“……界塚伊奈帆。”

伊奈帆看上去有些不对劲。他指挥狱警关闭监控的命令倒还是下得行云流水，面色如常淡漠冷静，然后就一屁股坐下，整个人趴在桌子上一动不动了。

“界塚伊奈帆。”斯雷因又喊了他一声，走过去拉开伊奈帆面前的椅子坐下，“大晚上的，你不回家睡觉，来做什么？”年轻的军官没有穿他的制服，又是深夜突然来访提出会面，难怪狱警们顿时大失方寸。更别说——斯雷因皱了皱鼻子——伊奈帆还一身酒气。这可不像话。

“你喝酒了？”

“在毕业酒会上喝了一点。”伊奈帆的声音闷闷地从被埋在胳膊里的脑袋下面传出来，“那群家伙一个接一个，简直没完。”

“你喝醉了。”斯雷因皱眉，听伊奈帆难得地口出“恶言”，还用的是他一贯那种将感情色彩打一折的平淡口吻，又忍不住觉得好笑，“这种时候你应该回家，而不是跑到这里来。”

“我才没喝醉。我有注意没喝太多的。”

“喝醉了的人通常都会说自己没喝醉。”

“那没喝醉的人难道会说自己喝醉了吗。”伊奈帆抬起脑袋斜睨斯雷因，深绯色的眼瞳里似乎还有那么一丝清明。看来他脑子里还有某些部分是比较清楚的嘛。

“……我的意思是你就算说自己没喝醉也完全没有说服力。”

斯雷因虽然睡不着，但也不愿意看着伊奈帆胡闹一整晚。相比之下，他宁肯坐在墙根底下非常爱演地摆出一脸哀怨的表情看一晚上铁栏杆。想到此节斯雷因果断地捋起袖子站起身，将伊奈帆的一只胳膊搭到自己肩上，用力将他架起来——他到底是怎么到这里来的？斯雷因腹诽。他没听到车子开进监狱停车场的声音，那他必然是走过来的；可是就他现在这个样子，能不能站稳都是问题吧。伊奈帆的脑袋随着被斯雷因架在肩头的动作一晃荡，忽然就靠到了斯雷因脸前给斯雷因来了个近距离特写。他微微睁着微醺的眼，平日沉静若古井无波的深绯色眼眸里恍若有了星辰光辉。伊奈帆的认真是出了名的，于是他现在正是格外认真地打量着近在眼前的斯雷因的面容，眼瞳里氤氲着一层朦朦胧胧的雾气，看不真切他的眼神，唇角却是实实在在地微微上扬，拉出一条沉醉而暧昧的弧度——对，前任伯爵大人斯雷因·特洛耶特以他谨言慎行字斟句酌发表演说的经历做担保，他绝不是在滥用词语。伊奈帆搭在斯雷因肩上的手不知道什么时候摸索到了斯雷因脸上，挑起他颊边一缕有些长的发丝，在指间卷呀卷。那只迷茫的深绯色眼瞳瞟着那缕头发，瞟着他高挺的鼻梁线条，瞟着靠的太近几乎看不清的碧绿色眼瞳。然后伊奈帆轻轻笑了一声。带着酒气的呼吸扑到斯雷因面颊上，带着这个人的味道，并不令人讨厌，跟着血红细胞流遍每一个器官每一根血管，流经大脑的时候暖暖地熏着每一个神经元。

“我有没有跟你说过，”伊奈帆向来清澄的嗓音里带了一丝迷蒙的低哑，“你的头发留得很长。”

“你说过。”斯雷因架着伊奈帆往自己的床边走。

“你留长头发其实也很好看。”

“多谢称赞。”

“你真的很好看。”

“我知道啦。”

柔软的发丝从伊奈帆指间滑脱，轻轻拍在斯雷因的面颊上。下一秒伊奈帆一指头就戳住斯雷因的脸蛋，将他的脸推过来朝着自己，一个用力不慎，两个人的颧骨撞到一块儿，面颊紧贴，交换呼吸。伊奈帆的脸自然是烫的，热热地贴着斯雷因的面颊；可是他的另半边脸不知为什么也是烫了起来。

“你敷衍我。”伊奈帆眼神认真，一字一句说道。

“我没有。”斯雷因一头黑线地将伊奈帆扔到自己床上。伊奈帆到底是个成年男人，就算喝醉了体重还是实打实地在那里，斯雷因再怎么有力气也没法一举将他完全按倒。伊奈帆坐在床边，恍惚地拉扯着领口打得整齐的领带。看他这么配合工作斯雷因叹了口气，蹲下来把伊奈帆的鞋子脱掉。他虽然有了贡献自己床铺的觉悟，但是让伊奈帆穿着鞋就躺上他的床还是敬谢不敏。他刚刚把伊奈帆的鞋子扒拉下来，突然感到有什么落到他的头顶——

斯雷因抬起头，正对上伊奈帆雾蒙蒙的红瞳。伊奈帆伸出一只手，像是在揉一只金毛犬一样揉着斯雷因的头发，不过大概要比揉金毛犬要温柔许多也杂乱无章得多。纤细的发丝来回摇摆。

“你的头发摸起来很软。”

“……麻烦你把手拿开好吗。”

伊奈帆倒是依言把手从斯雷因头顶拿开，这之前还不忘用手指替他梳一梳被揉乱的头发，梳开交错打结的发丝理成整齐的样子，而后手指沿着他的面颊滑下来，捧住斯雷因的脸捏了捏：“脸也好软。”

“你自己的脸也很软。”斯雷因不客气地用力掐一把伊奈帆的脸颊，站起身将伊奈帆整个按在床上，把被子强行往他身上一盖：“好了，快睡吧。”

“不对，还是你的脸手感好。”伊奈帆倒较起真来了，手从被子里伸出来又往斯雷因脸上捏，被斯雷因敏捷地一把抓住。

“我的脸到底哪里吸引你了。”

“就是喜欢。”

“什么？”

“喜欢。”

伊奈帆歪着脑袋，认真地用视力尚存的右眼盯紧斯雷因。斯雷因呆怔地看着伊奈帆一句话也说不出来，幸而这个喝醉了的家伙似乎话挺多。

“长得好看。眼睛的颜色很漂亮。头发很软。脸蛋也很软。综上所述全部都是喜欢，所以加起来应该也是喜欢。”伊奈帆少有地没用艰涩的长句来论述，不知道是不是这个原因，这个论证貌似有些牵强，但是对斯雷因来说已经足够充分了——他都不知道自己是笑好还是生气好，最后只得气鼓鼓地把伊奈帆的手扔到床上。

“好好好，你就是喜欢我的脸。那么现在你睡吧，等明天早上你睡醒了，天也亮了，你就能更清楚地看到我的脸了。”

斯雷因紧了紧身上的外套，走到门边把灯关了。早春的夜晚有些凉，但是监狱里的暖气已经停了。北欧人种虽然自带抗冻基因，他可没打算在这种时候试一把。他犹豫了一下，还是走了回来先把伊奈帆的手塞进被窝里，然后准备自己趴在桌子上将就着睡一个晚上。

伊奈帆却不安分地把手又从被窝里伸出来抓住了斯雷因。

“你离我那么远我怎么看得到。”说得理直气壮，抓得特别使劲。

“能看到的。”狼外婆骗小红帽吗！

“我有一只眼睛看不到，视力不好。”

“就算你两眼健全也看不到。我已经关灯了。”

“但是隔得近了就能看到。”

伊奈帆一使劲就把斯雷因拽到了面前——喝醉了的人力气都这么大？就不能分点到其他地方让他好好走路免得自己费那么大力气？伊奈帆依旧是迷迷糊糊的样子，方才还蒙着一层雾气的眼睛忽然明亮得令人吃惊。伊奈帆今晚似乎笑得特别频繁，特别明显，特别好看。斯雷因忽然这么想。

“看到了。”伊奈帆作出结论。

“……好啦，你看到了。现在可以放手了没？我蹲着很累的。”

“你过来。”这回换伊奈帆来拖斯雷因了。根本就是毫无章法地熊抱上去强行拖。要是不顺着他使劲的方向爬上床的话斯雷因的膝盖还是哪里一定会撞上铁架床的边缘痛到死。斯雷因居然就真的爬上了自己业已被伊奈帆占领的床铺，明明都已经神志不清了，伊奈帆居然还会记得给他留下半个床位，把身上的被子给斯雷因盖上，然后把斯雷因往怀里一揽，动作好像已经做过了八百遍一样熟练，脑袋往他身上一靠埋进肩窝里，还很动了动让头埋得更加舒适。斯雷因想推开他，发觉自己稍一动夜晚发冷的空气就会钻进温暖的被窝，伊奈帆身上酒精的味道让他似乎也染上了微醺的醉意不想动弹，最后只得投降，认命地回抱住他闭上眼睛。

呼吸渐渐变得均匀缓慢。

他怎么一开始要管他呢？他怎么不甩脱伊奈帆呢？他怎么不一早拒绝他呢？不然的话就不会发展成现在这个奇怪的状况。两个人挤在一张窄小逼仄的单人床上，为了都能盖到被子所以紧紧挨着，他被伊奈帆抱着，他抱着伊奈帆，渐入静和的梦乡。

……这个人抱起来的手感也很好。既然如此的话就不要计较了吧。

反正本来。

——fin


End file.
